De fea a hermosa
by ananeko123
Summary: Madoka es una chica nerd que quiere conquistar a Kyoya, él chico mas popular de la escuela.Por eso su mejor amigo Gingka le ayudara aunque descubriran sentimiento entre los dos.


**Konichiwaaaa…espero que les guste mi primer GinMado, por cierto es un one-shot**

**Kyoya: Gracias a Dios… ¿que no me metiste?**

**Yo: ¿Quién dijo que no te meteré?**

**Kyoya: Bueno...con tal que no haga nada malo por mi bien**

**Yo: Bien…esto está basado en un juego de internet y cuando lo vi pensé en hacer de Beyblade**

**Kyoya: Como sea…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

**N/A Esto esta contado del punto de vista de Madoka**

**Disfrútenlo…**

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Madoka gusta hacer deportes, pero la verdad es que soy un poco cabello es de color castaño lo llevo recogido con dos trenzas y siempre lleva puestas unas gafas que ocultan mi ojos azules, también llevo frenos.

Me encanta leer y estudiar. Ya saben típica cosa de chicas…

Estoy enamorada de Kyoya Tategami, el chico más lindo y popular de toda la escuela. Es alto, tiene el pelo color verde amarrado con una coleta, sus ojos son azules como los zafiros y tiene unas cicatrices después de estos. Siempre va acompañado de Hikaru Hazama y Selen García, las chicas más hermosas de toda la escuela.

Realmente me gustaría llamar su atención, pero…

-¡Mira a esa chica con las gafas horribles!-se burló el amor de mi vida-¡Que patética!

_''Siempre se ríen de mi por mis gafas y porque no soy tan bella como las demás chicas''-__pensé en el suelo de rodillas, con la cabeza abajo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas en el rostro_

-Oye, Madoka-escuche la voz de un chico que conocía a la perfección-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Gingka, viniste-dije mientras alzaba mi cabeza para al chico que se encontraba parado enfrente mío

Él es Gingka Hagane, mi único y mejor amigo. Es un poco más bajo que Kyoya, tiene el pelo color rojo como el fuego y sus ojos son de color miel. Siempre está para ayudarme en lo que sea, incluso en mis depresiones amorosas.

-¡Claro que si!-me dijo-¡Déjame ayudarte!-me ayudo agarrándome del brazo suavemente

Lo miro a sus orbes color miel, pude notar un leve sonrojo de parte de él

-Gingka…¿crees que soy linda?-pregunte directamente

Él se sonrojo fuertemente como el color de su cabello-Uh, mmm…sí, claro-desvió la mirada avergonzado

-¿Enserio?-empecé a murmurar cosas sin sentido

-Ohhh…ya entiendo-dijo poniendo su dedo en su barbilla-Quieres que Kyoya te preste atención, ¿no?-me pregunto. Yo asentí avergonzada-Tal vez deberías sacarte las gafas y arreglarte un poco-dijo-Aunque yo opino que te vez muy hermosa como estas-empezó a susurrar, pero lo ignore pensado que era producto de mi imaginación

-Mmm… ¡Es una buena idea!-dije golpeando mi palma contra mi puño mientras sonreí

Al día siguiente, me saque lo frenos y las gafas que me habían comprado mi padre.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, encontré a mi mejor amigo en la entrada y pasamos

-¡Oh, ahí está Kyoya¡-dije viéndolo conversar con Hikaru, Selen y otros compañeros más. Escondida detrás de una columnas junto a Gingka

-Esta es tu oportunidad… ¡No la desperdicies!-me dijo casi regañándome

-Pero…-intente articular una palabra

-Ve de una vez-dijo un poco molesto empujándome por la espalda

¡Espera!-exclame un poco tarde

El amor de mi vida y sus amigos me miraron sorprendidos

-¿Esa es…Madoka?-pregunto un chico llamada Benkei

-¿Qué hizo con las gafas y los frenos?-cuestiono un chico de nombre Nile

-Se ve tan diferente, no está mal-dijo Kyoya lo cual me hizo que me sonrojara

-Pero nosotras seguimos siendo más lindas que ellas, ¿no?-preguntaron Hikaru y Selen al unísono mirando al ojiazul

-Pffffft… ¡Obvio! Las dos son muchos más lindas-respondió muy seguro

Me enfurecí y creo que Gingka noto mi ''aura asesina'', como él le decía cuando estaba muy molesta y aumento cuando Kyoya se alejó junto con sus grupo

-Gingka…-dije con una voz muy tenebrosa que yo ni conocía

-S…¿si, Madoka?-pregunto muy asustado y nervioso

-¿Sabes que puedo hacer para verme aún más linda?-le pregunto muy enojada

-Mmm…déjame pensarlo un poco-se alejó a un lugar desconocido

Estuve esperando impaciente cuando volvió acompañado con una chica alta de cabello azul pálido con ojos verdes

-Bueno, Madoka… ¡Volví! –dijo mientras llegaba muy cansado-Ella es Sophie Benoit, ella es amiga-presento a la chica-Es muy buena maquillando y haciendo peinados. Te ayudará a verte muy hermosa.

-Hola, Madoka- dijo Sophie muy sonriente- Veo que tienes una gran belleza por descubrir- me dijo observándome de arriba a abajo- Te aseguro que mañana estarás muy reluciente- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sophie vino a mi casa. Me trajo ropa linda, me peino y maquillo ligeramente

Cuando llegue a la escuela, todos me miraban. Tenía el pelo recortado, un poco de sombra y llevaba puesto un lápiz labial

-Madoka… ¿eres tú?-me pregunto una voz que conocía muy bien

¡Kyoya!-exclame al ver al peli verde enfrente mío con una sonrisa

-Eres tan linda, Madoka-me sonrojo ante su comentario-Eres hermosa…tan distinta a lo usual-comentaba

Aparte la vista cuando divise a una chica de cabello verde azulado recogido con dos coletas a los lados y unos ojos color morados, escondidos detrás de unas gafas y llevaba frenos estaba observándonos a mí y a Kyoya

''_Se parece a mí como era antes''_-pensé detenidamente mientras la observaba

-¿Oh, la estas mirando?... ¿Te vio?-dijo indiferente

-Espera… ¿la conoces?-le pregunte un poco molesta

-¿A ella? vez sea una de mis fans-dijo mientras se burlaba yo estaba muy furiosa-¡Es tan fea!-se burló-¡Mira esas gafas y los aparatos espantosos! ¡JA!...

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, le tire una bófeta bien merecida, todos empezaron a cuchichear. Salí corriendo con muchas lágrimas, llegue al salón de música me apoye contra la pared y empecé a llorar.

-Madoka, ¿estás aquí?-me pregunto mi mejor amigo

-Gingka…-susurre viendo parado enfrente de mí con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-Haz echo bien en darle un merecido a esa bestia-me sonrió mientras me quitaba las lágrimas-Él solo se fija en la belleza exterior como vi que te gustaba mucho, te ayude. Lo siento mucho-agacho su cabeza

-No te disculpes…sabes nunca estuve enamorada de Kyoya-él me miro sorprendido –Yo siempre estuve enamorada de…ti-le dije sonrojándome fuertemente

-¿Enserio? –me pregunto un poco atónito

-Desde el día que nos conocimos me enamore perdidamente de ti-le dije-Intente enamorarme de Kyoya, pero no funciono-le dije sinceramente-Gingka, yo te…amo. Aunque no me importa si tu…

No pude terminar pues Gingka me abrazo fuertemente

-Yo también-trago saliva-Yo también te amo-me quede sorprendida-Todo de ti, me encanto-dijo con un fuerte sonrojo-Madoka, ¿te gustaría ser mi…novia?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Sonreí y lo abrase con fuerza, al sepárame-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Gingka-acepte y nos dimos un beso lleno de amor y pasión

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: ¿Por qué soy el malo?**

**Yo: No se…le quedaba tu personalidad**

**Kyoya: Como sea**

**Yo: Es la primera vez que hago un GinMado…espero que les gusto**

**Kyoya: Nos vemos en otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
